The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of operating the same.
A storage device is a device for storing data under the control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. A storage device may include a device for storing data in a magnetic disk such as a HDD (hard disk drive) and/or a device for storing data in a semiconductor memory such as a nonvolatile memory such as a SSD (solid state drive), a memory card, etc.
Examples of a nonvolatile memory include a ROM (read only memory), a PROM (programmable ROM), an EPROM (electrically programmable ROM), an EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable ROM), a flash memory, a PRAM (phase-change RAM), a MRAM (magnetic RAM), a RRAM (resistive RAM), a FRAM (ferroelectric RAM), etc.
A nonvolatile memory device stores data in a memory cell and includes a page buffer connected to a memory cell to store data.